My Precious Angel
by lililing14
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Chi-Chi wants nothing more than to see her Angel, as she sends a message up to Heaven for him to receive.      Oneshot/Songfic


**I own nothing but the thoughts. All credit goes to Akira Toriyama(DBZ) and Mariah Carey(All I Want For Christmas Is You). Criticism is always welcomed, thanks! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I can't take this anymore! How could you decide that I would be fine, your <strong>sons<strong> would be fine without you? Our poor little boy had the whole entire world depending on his shoulders. Gohan wasn't mentally ready for that, but in the end you really did know what you were doing. Right? Actually, he's turning up to be quite a young man, we definitely raised him right. My motherly senses are saying that Goten will be very similar. All of your friends miss you, dearly and these visions of you will never vanish.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

Goku, I just can't accept the fact that your gone. Gohan is doing fine with his studies and playing with his little baby brother, at least there's no more chaos in the world to stress over. Christmas is almost here and well... all Gohan has been doing is reminiscing about the days when you were with us. Every time we go out for whatever it may be, there are couples who are planning things together and for their children. It's braking my heart to know that we can't do the same, I'm here on Earth. A young angel in Heaven guarding over us, but we all really need you here.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

Sitting here in the comforting house that you were once apart of, holding back tears is the toughest fight ever. The boys have your looks so in the end that makes up for it, the oldest says he is very grateful for what he has. He doesn't want any toys for this year, but still his innocent ways remain. The youngest, never knowing of such a wonder person his father was...looks at me then back at the picture frame of our wedding day. We have decorated with everything more beautiful than usual, but it will never be the same without your presence. I know you're somewhere up there thinking about us. Imagine the joy on everyone's face if the number one hero was the present that we all waited for last.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I don't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_Ooh baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Although I haven't lost hope completely, my motivation has been depleted a lot and there is nothing more that I want for Christmas more than you to be here with your loved ones. Before I would throw out hints for what I wanted, but now there's not a single thing I wish for.

Haha, Goten's pointing at the snow and Gohan has cream on his nose from the hot coco. How adorable! We have Christmas music playing, cartoons running, and I happen to be sitting underneath of the mistletoe. Perhaps waiting for my hero to appear, just for once, be it even for a few minutes.

How lovely that there are carolers outside, so now the boys are humming along. Containing my smile is impossible and maybe setting sometime to think things through brightened my mood. My three precious boys, ha. **I love you all, even until death and after.**

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

_You _

Oh, I just remembered that Bulma and I were planning a party that will take place on Christmas day. Everyone will be there and we want to do something extremely special to commemorate you. You are the only gift that could ever change things, Goku, we're proud of you! I'm going to take Gohan and Goten out to help with the party, I know your spirit is with us every step that we walk. If you are up there I hope you received this message, I can't wait until we're all united again. **Love you, goodbye my handsome angel.**


End file.
